Moon? Earth!
by Sakura Nakizawa
Summary: Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan keputusan managernya. Apa yang sudah direncanakan Kyuhyun berantakan karena jadwal mendadak. Belum lagi kekasihnya yang pergi tanpa berpamitan. WONKYU, BL, Shoneun-ai


_**Moon ? Earth!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sakura Nakizawa presents_

Sepasang kekasih terlihat duduk berdua di bangku taman. Hanya ada mereka ditaman ini, mengingat ini sudah terlalu larut malam. Tangan namja itu merangkul pundak yeoja nya dan tangan satunya lagi memegang tangan lentik sang yeoja. Matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah cantik yeoja itu yang sedang mendongak.

"Oppa lihat!" yeoja itu berseru sambil menunjuk keatas. Namja itu mengikuti apa yang dilihat yeoja itu.

"Cantik yah oppa.." yeoja itu bergumam lirih. Diatas sana nampak bulan purnama yang sangat terang dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelip indah, mala mini sangat cerah.

"Ne" namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada si yeoja.

"Sama sepertimu! Sangat cantik" lanjut namja itu.

~Piip~

_**S**_iwon mematikan tv nya kesal, dilemparkannya asal remot tv itu ke meja kaca didepannya.

"Selalu bulan. Selalu bulan. Selalu bulan. Tidak ada ide yang lain apa?" Pria tampan dengan lesung pipi dalam dikedua pipinya itu menggerutu kesal. Baginya, rayuan yang ada dalam setiap drama itu tidak bermutu. Selalu saja sama, sampai sampai Siwon selalu hafal apa yang pada akhirnya dikatakan si actor pria. Merayu itu bukankah mudah, begitu saja tidak bisa.

Dari dapur, muncul seorang namja manis dengan dua mug berisi coklat ditangannya. Rambutnya yang coklat mencuat berantakan, celana selutut yang tersingkap sebelah, sampai paha mulus itu mengintip dibaliknya. Jangan lupakan sweter abu-abu besar yang melorot menunjukkan bahunya yang putih penuh bercak merah.

"Ish. Kau ini kenapa sih hyung, marah marah tidak jelas" namja manis itu menegur Siwon. Diletakannya kedua mug itu dimeja kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu baby, menurutku rayuan drama Negara kita itu payah. Setiap actor itu merayu pasti yang dikatakan 'bulan itu memang cantik, sama sepertimu'. Payah, memang semua wanita senang apa dirayu seperti itu." Ungkap Siwon mengeluarkan uneg-uneg nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu. Hanya memutar mata malas. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Aish sudahlah hyung. Itukan terserah penulis naskahnya. Tidak ada gunanya hyung protes."

"Tapi aku tidak setuju, babykyuu" Siwon merengek padanya. Hhh kambuh deh kolokannya.

"Aigoo hyung, memangnya penulis naskah itu harus meminta persetujuanmu dulu sebelum menulis dialog merayu ? tidak kan" Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan pada kekasihnya yang sedang manja mode on itu.

"Kyunie jahat!" Siwon membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun dan memonyongkan bibir nya. Jujur saja Kyuhyun geli melihatnya, tidak cocok. Tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

"Hhhh" Kyuhyun mengehela nafas pelan, takut membuat Siwon semakin ngambek jika mendengar helaan nafas nya. Sabar Kyuhyun…sabar. Kekasihmu pasti sedang lelah. Ya benar, itu benar.

"Wonie hyuuuung" Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Siwon menjadi kembali menghadapnya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan pipi chubby nya dan menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah.

"Woniee hyuuung. Bbuing bbuing"

~Swiiing~

Seperti melesat jauh keatas, seperti ada roket dipantat nya. Kapanlagi Kyuhyun menunjukkan aegyo nya? Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dan mengecupi seluruh wajah nya.

'tak apalah, yang penting ia berhenti merengek'

"Yasudah lalu menurut hyung apa yang lebih bagus daripada bulan purnama dengan kerlipan bintang terang diatasnya? Ehm?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan kala Siwon berhenti mengecupi wajahnya.

"Ehm…molla" Siwon mengendikkan bahunya.

"Eh? Memang menurut hyung kenapa bulan itu jelek? Bagaimana dengan Venus? Bukankah itu planet tercantik?" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon bingung.

"Menurut hyung seharusnya aktris itu menampan si actor karena mengatakannya seperti bulan. Bukankah bulan memiliki banyak kawah, itukan sama saja mengatai si aktris wajahnya penuh beka jerawat. Benarkan ?" Siwon tersenyum bangga atas alasannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar alasan Siwon.

"Venus ?" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon intens. Kali ini apalagi yang akan jadi alasannya? Siwon itu penuh alasan, tapi jarang ada yang rasional. Lebih sering konyol.

"Menurutku juga tidak babykyu" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu menurut hyung apa yang paling cantik ?" Kyuhyun mulai bosan meladeni Siwon. Siwon memasang pose berpikir. Dengan telunjuk ditekuk didepan dagu, kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan, dan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Bumi!" namja tampan itu berseru dengan senyum mengembang. Tuhkan nggak masuk akal lagi. Setahu Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa bumi lebih indah dari bulan. Apalagi mendengar alasan Siwon tentang bulan tadi.

"Kenapa bumi?" Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan menyelidik.

"Karena di bumi ini ada dirimu yang paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaling cantik, babyKyunie" *tink. Siwon tersenyum menawan tidak lupa melemparkan kerlingan mata maut nya.

"…" Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya, walaupun jujur saja rasanya Kyuhyun seperti melanglang buana di angkasa.

'kenapa tidak bilang daritadi sih kalau hanya ingin menggombal. Tukang gombal, itu kekasihku. Khukhukhu'

**\\(^o^)/ |Always WonKyu| \\(^o^)/**

Siwon bersama seorang yeoja bernama Ga Young sedang duduk bersama di atap sebuah gedung. Tangan Siwon merangkul pundak yeoja itu,, sesekali mengelus rambut dark brown panjang nya.

"Bulan itu sangat indah! Seindah dirimu chagi" Siwon tersentak saat Ga Yong justru menghempas rangkulan Siwon. Kemudian yeoja itu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Siwon dan menatapnya kesal. Dan..

~Plak~

Yeoja itu menamparnya.

"Kenapa oppa mengatakan aku seperti bulan sih?! Bulan itu kan banyak lubangnya, sama saja oppa mengatai ku banyak bekas jerawatnya!" hebat. Yeoja itu bahkan berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tak berselang detik kemudian yeoja itu berlari pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung.

"Okey. CUT!" teriakan sang sutradara mengubah wajah Siwon pada ekspresi bodohnya. Kemudian ingatannya kembali ke beberapa hari lalu, tentang pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun.

'Aku kena kutukan penulis naskah' batin namja tampan itu nelangsa..

Siwon..Siwon..

END~

Notes:: aigoo maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, abis dibuatnya juga Cuma 2jam. Kembali lagi dengan fict Siwon yang ngegombal,, THANKS TO BELOVED READER. FF ini dubuat untuk KEPUASAN PRIBADI semata.

p.s Tukang gombal disini^o^..*bow


End file.
